Awaken, My Evil
by Spikes-biotch
Summary: A story about a girl Buffy meets, who tells her that she is a prophet and that she can see that Buffy is in danger. Also, Spike may like this girl, and it may make Buffy a little jealous, I suck at summaries, but its a good story.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note and Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you will read about who also appear on the TV show, i.e. Buffy, Willow, Spike, etc. The only characters I do own are Ryan, Draven, Star, Cody, Donny, and Lorg. I would like to thank my friend, Angel for helping me fix this before I posted it. So I hope you like it, please read and review, and I'll except flames, even though I'm afraid of fire, not, I'm a pyro-maniac, just make sure their creative, and just so you all know, this story does not really follow any of the episodes, I just made my own plot and put in the characters. On with the story.  
She dodged the kick from the ugly vampire by crouching, then she swung her leg out, catching him behind his and tripping him. She climbed on top of him ready to stake him, but his fist shot up and collided with her jaw. He hit her with such a force that she flew off of him. He stood up and charged at her, she brought her legs up and caught him in the ribcage before flipping him up over her. He landed hard on his back, and this time she was too fast for him. She whipped out a stake and climbed onto him, thrusting the sharp piece of wood through his chest. He turned to dust before her eyes.  
She sighed before standing up and wiping sweat from her brow. That nasty ass vamp had busted her lip open, and already a bruise was starting to form on her cheek. She shook some excess dust off the piece of wood, before sticking it in the back of the waist of her jeans. Then she reached down and picked up her brown leather jacket off the ground, and as she was putting it on, she heard a voice.  
"You must be the Slayer."  
A girl was leaning against the brick wall of one of the buildings. Her hair was long, dark, and straight, tied up in a messy, yet stylish bun. Her light blue green eyes glowed in the dark. She was wearing baggy, dark blue jeans, and a long, black trench coat, buttoned all the way up to the collar.  
"Yeah, but I'm going by Buffy these days." Said the Slayer, keeping her ground; she was never too safe in a dark alley in Sunnydale, California. "Who are you?" she asked.  
"Don't worry." She said, "I'm not a threat." She stopped leaning against the wall, and stood straight, still not any taller than Buffy. "The name's Ryan."  
"Is there something I can help you with, Ryan?" Buffy asked, cautiously.  
"I need to talk to you." Ryan said moving closer.  
Buffy backed away a little. "What's wrong?" she asked reaching for her stake.  
Ryan looked around as to see if anybody was watching them. "Can we go somewhere else?" she asked.  
"Sure." Buffy said, hesitantly, "Where did you have in mind?"  
"How about the coffee shop?" Ryan suggested, "On the corner."  
"Okay." Buffy said; it was a public place. " She pulled her coat closer around her. Then she gestured towards the main street. "Shall we?"  
Ryan nodded and passed Buffy, leading the way, her trench coat billowing in the slight breeze made by her motions. "I'm sorry about this." She said not turning to Buffy, but saying it loud enough so she could hear.  
"About what?" Buffy asked, stopping, waiting for Ryan to turn around and attack.  
Ryan turned to her, but didn't attack. She only said: "Dragging you away from your duties."  
"Speaking of that." Buffy said, "How do you know who I am?"  
Ryan smiled and turned back around to continue walking. "I took a wild guess." She said, "I mean, you were slaying a vampire."  
"Oh yeah." Buffy replied following, "Sort of gives it away, doesn't it?"  
Ryan opened the door to the coffee shop/restaurant, and stepped aside, holding it open. Buffy entered and looked around. As on most Monday nights, the place was near empty.  
"Where do you want to sit?" Buffy asked, as Ryan entered.  
"Corner near the window." Ryan answered; Buffy looked towards the spot Ryan was eyeing. The booth was empty as if waiting for them.  
Buffy slid into one of the booths, while Ryan slid into the one across from her. As Buffy pulled off her jacket, she noticed the necklace Ryan was wearing. It was a small, plain, silver cross, and it reminded Buffy of the one Angel had given to her when they first me. She usually wore it all the time, but recently the clasp had broken and it now sat on her dresser.  
"So," Buffy said, forgetting the necklace, "What is it you need to talk to me about?"  
Ryan looked around, before saying in a quiet voice, "You're in danger."  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
"A force is awakening." Ryan said, "A deep evil that has been dead to the world since for over a million years. And it wants you."  
"Why me?" Buffy asked.  
"Well not you in particular." Ryan said, "All Slayers."  
Buffy's mind jumped to Faith, the other Slayer she loathed.  
"Yes, even her." Ryan said as if reading Buffy's thoughts.  
"And would you mind telling me how you know all this?" Buffy asked.  
"I see things." Ryan said, "Stuff others cant."  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.  
Ryan looked around before leaning in closer. "I'm a prophetess." She said, quietly.  
Buffy glanced out the window and watched a bum beg people for food or money, across the street. What if this was a set up? What if Ryan was actually some sort of demon? Could Buffy trust her?  
"You don't believe me, do you?" Ryan asked, noticing the look of incredulity on Buffy's face. "I can prove it to you."  
"How?" Buffy asked. "Prophesying?"  
"No." Ryan said, "Not here." She unbuttoned the top of her trench coat and pulled it off her shoulders a little; then she looked to the left a little, to reveal a bruise on her neck. It looked as if somebody had been choking her.  
"Oh my God." Buffy said, "What happened?"  
"When I prophesy, I can see it through the eyes of a specific person." Ryan said, "And I can feel what that person is feeling."  
"If a person is sad, can you feel that too?" Buffy asked.  
"Yeah." Ryan answered, "Its almost as if I am that person for a little while."  
"What did you see to earn you that?" Buffy asked.  
"I can't tell you here." Ryan said, she pulled a pen from her pocket, and grabbed a napkin. She scribbled a barely legible number on it, before passing it to Buffy. "Call me sometime." She said, "Later if you want."  
Buffy read the number, as Ryan stood and buttoned her trench coat.  
"Buffy, watch out." Ryan said quietly. "And be careful. See you around."  
With that she turned and left Buffy sitting at the table, holding the napkin in her left hand.  
* * *  
"Thanks for staying with Dawn." Buffy said to one of her best buds, Xander Harris as she stood in the foyer of her house.  
"Ah, no problem." Xander said from his spot on the couch; he stood up and stretched, yawning widely.  
He started pulling on his jacket, but he stopped concern filling his dark brown eyes.  
"Hey Buf," he said, "Is something wrong?"  
"No," Buffy replied, "I'm just tired."  
"Oh okay." Xander said; walking to the front door. "I'll tell Anya you said 'Hi'."  
"Thanks," Buffy said, "Oh and if you see or hear from Willow, could you tell her I need to talk to her?"  
"Of course." Xander answered, knowing he wouldn't have gotten an answer if he asked what about.  
"Thanks Xander." Buffy said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah." Xander said, opening the door, "See you later."  
Buffy shut the door behind him, and turned back to her house. She reached into the pocket of her tight jeans and pulled out the napkin with Ryan's phone number on it. Buffy then went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. She hit talk and dialed the number. It rang four times, and just as Buffy was about to hang up, a male voice answered.  
"Yeah." He said, and more voices could be heard in the background and loud music.  
"Is Ryan there?" Buffy asked.  
"Who's calling?" the guy asked.  
"Buffy."  
"Bobby?" the guy questioned.  
"Buffy." She repeated louder.  
"Alright, hold on." He said, "Ry!"  
A few seconds later.  
"Hello."  
"Hey, its Buffy." Said she.  
"Oh hey." Ryan said.  
"A party on a Monday night?" Buffy asked.  
"Neither of us have to go to work tomorrow." Ryan said, "So, you're calling about my neck, huh?"  
"Yeah." Buffy said, "I want you to tell me what you saw."  
"Alright," Ryan said, "Here goes."  
A girl is walking down the street, coming from the local nightclub,  
A man suddenly steps in front of her.  
'Excuse me ma'am.' He says, 'I seem to have lost my dog, could you  
please help me find him?'  
Suddenly, she is up against a wall in an alley, his hand grasping her throat.  
He pulls out a gun, scaring her even more.  
'Don't worry,' he says, 'I aint gonna shoot you.'  
Instead he raises the gun high and brings the butt down hard on her head.  
"And that's all you remember?" Buffy asked.  
"Yeah." Answered Ryan. "That's pretty much all I saw."  
"Okay," Buffy said, deep in thought, "Do you know when this will happen?"  
"It already has." Ryan said, and before Buffy could ask 'when?' she added, "Saturday."  
"Damn," Buffy said, "Thanks for telling me all that you can."  
"Anytime." Ryan said, and just as Buffy was going to hang up, "Hey."  
"Yeah." Buffy said.  
"If you ever need help, any help at all," Ryan said, "Don't hesitate to ask, I'll always help you."  
"Thanks." Buffy said.  
After hanging up the phone, Buffy put the napkin on the fridge with a magnet. A voice startled her.  
"What's that?"  
Buffy spun around to see her younger sister Dawn.  
"Don't do that." Buffy said, "You scared the hell out of me."  
"Sorry." Dawn said, "What's that?" she repeated her question.  
"A number." Buffy said.  
"Whose?" asked Dawn.  
"A friend." Buffy said.  
"Jeez, sorry I asked." Dawn said.  
"No, I'm sorry." Buffy said, "I'm just not feeling well."  
Dawn nodded and went to walk away.  
"Hey Dawn." Buffy said, her sister turned back to her. "Do you still have that book Willow let you borrow?"  
"Yeah." Dawn answered.  
"I need your help." Buffy said, "I want to know everything you can find out about prophets."  
"Alrightty." Dawn said, "Will do."  
"Thanks." Buffy said, "But start tomorrow. Its late."  
The two made their way up the main staircase and disappeared into their bedrooms. Meanwhile, somewhere a way's off, underground, in a small rusty cage, a figure lay against the rotting bars. Dry blood caked her head and matted her hair. It was dark where she was, and she couldn't hear anything. She reached up and rubbed her sore neck, where a bruise of a handprint was still forming. She still didn't know how she got there. One minute she was asking that guy what his dog looked like, and before she knew it, she was down in this hole.  
Suddenly she heard footsteps. She sat up a little, as still as a stone. A bright light suddenly came on, and outside her cage, stood the hillbilly that had got her there.  
"Well, now, you're awake." He said, "How you feeling, Marli?" she didn't answer, "Oh, are you wondering how I know your name?" he held up her wallet, "Wasn't too hard to figure out."  
He suddenly moved, and Marli flinched, getting ready for him to hit her.  
"No, don't worry." He said, "I wont hurt you."  
Suddenly, a curtain like thing opened, and Marli was staring out into the faces of thousands of vampires. It was as if she was on a stage. The hillbilly laughed, and looked at her.  
"But they might."  
  
Author's Note: Did you like it? I hope you did. Well, please review and tell me what you thought about it. 


	2. 

Author's Note and Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you will read about who also appear on the TV show, i.e. Buffy, Willow, Spike, etc. The only characters I do own are Ryan, Draven, Star, Cody, Donny, and Lorg. I would like to thank my friend, Angel for helping me fix this before I posted it. So I hope you like it, please read and review, and I'll except flames, even though I'm afraid of fire, not, I'm a pyro-maniac, just make sure their creative, and just so you all know, this story does not really follow any of the episodes, I just made my own plot and put in the characters. On with the story.  
She dodged the kick from the ugly vampire by crouching, then she swung her leg out, catching him behind his and tripping him. She climbed on top of him ready to stake him, but his fist shot up and collided with her jaw. He hit her with such a force that she flew off of him. He stood up and charged at her, she brought her legs up and caught him in the ribcage before flipping him up over her. He landed hard on his back, and this time she was too fast for him. She whipped out a stake and climbed onto him, thrusting the sharp piece of wood through his chest. He turned to dust before her eyes.  
She sighed before standing up and wiping sweat from her brow. That nasty ass vamp had busted her lip open, and already a bruise was starting to form on her cheek. She shook some excess dust off the piece of wood, before sticking it in the back of the waist of her jeans. Then she reached down and picked up her brown leather jacket off the ground, and as she was putting it on, she heard a voice.  
"You must be the Slayer."  
A girl was leaning against the brick wall of one of the buildings. Her hair was long, dark, and straight, tied up in a messy, yet stylish bun. Her light blue green eyes glowed in the dark. She was wearing baggy, dark blue jeans, and a long, black trench coat, buttoned all the way up to the collar.  
"Yeah, but I'm going by Buffy these days." Said the Slayer, keeping her ground; she was never too safe in a dark alley in Sunnydale, California. "Who are you?" she asked.  
"Don't worry." She said, "I'm not a threat." She stopped leaning against the wall, and stood straight, still not any taller than Buffy. "The name's Ryan."  
"Is there something I can help you with, Ryan?" Buffy asked, cautiously.  
"I need to talk to you." Ryan said moving closer.  
Buffy backed away a little. "What's wrong?" she asked reaching for her stake.  
Ryan looked around as to see if anybody was watching them. "Can we go somewhere else?" she asked.  
"Sure." Buffy said, hesitantly, "Where did you have in mind?"  
"How about the coffee shop?" Ryan suggested, "On the corner."  
"Okay." Buffy said; it was a public place. " She pulled her coat closer around her. Then she gestured towards the main street. "Shall we?"  
Ryan nodded and passed Buffy, leading the way, her trench coat billowing in the slight breeze made by her motions. "I'm sorry about this." She said not turning to Buffy, but saying it loud enough so she could hear.  
"About what?" Buffy asked, stopping, waiting for Ryan to turn around and attack.  
Ryan turned to her, but didn't attack. She only said: "Dragging you away from your duties."  
"Speaking of that." Buffy said, "How do you know who I am?"  
Ryan smiled and turned back around to continue walking. "I took a wild guess." She said, "I mean, you were slaying a vampire."  
"Oh yeah." Buffy replied following, "Sort of gives it away, doesn't it?"  
Ryan opened the door to the coffee shop/restaurant, and stepped aside, holding it open. Buffy entered and looked around. As on most Monday nights, the place was near empty.  
"Where do you want to sit?" Buffy asked, as Ryan entered.  
"Corner near the window." Ryan answered; Buffy looked towards the spot Ryan was eyeing. The booth was empty as if waiting for them.  
Buffy slid into one of the booths, while Ryan slid into the one across from her. As Buffy pulled off her jacket, she noticed the necklace Ryan was wearing. It was a small, plain, silver cross, and it reminded Buffy of the one Angel had given to her when they first me. She usually wore it all the time, but recently the clasp had broken and it now sat on her dresser.  
"So," Buffy said, forgetting the necklace, "What is it you need to talk to me about?"  
Ryan looked around, before saying in a quiet voice, "You're in danger."  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
"A force is awakening." Ryan said, "A deep evil that has been dead to the world since for over a million years. And it wants you."  
"Why me?" Buffy asked.  
"Well not you in particular." Ryan said, "All Slayers."  
Buffy's mind jumped to Faith, the other Slayer she loathed.  
"Yes, even her." Ryan said as if reading Buffy's thoughts.  
"And would you mind telling me how you know all this?" Buffy asked.  
"I see things." Ryan said, "Stuff others cant."  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.  
Ryan looked around before leaning in closer. "I'm a prophetess." She said, quietly.  
Buffy glanced out the window and watched a bum beg people for food or money, across the street. What if this was a set up? What if Ryan was actually some sort of demon? Could Buffy trust her?  
"You don't believe me, do you?" Ryan asked, noticing the look of incredulity on Buffy's face. "I can prove it to you."  
"How?" Buffy asked. "Prophesying?"  
"No." Ryan said, "Not here." She unbuttoned the top of her trench coat and pulled it off her shoulders a little; then she looked to the left a little, to reveal a bruise on her neck. It looked as if somebody had been choking her.  
"Oh my God." Buffy said, "What happened?"  
"When I prophesy, I can see it through the eyes of a specific person." Ryan said, "And I can feel what that person is feeling."  
"If a person is sad, can you feel that too?" Buffy asked.  
"Yeah." Ryan answered, "Its almost as if I am that person for a little while."  
"What did you see to earn you that?" Buffy asked.  
"I can't tell you here." Ryan said, she pulled a pen from her pocket, and grabbed a napkin. She scribbled a barely legible number on it, before passing it to Buffy. "Call me sometime." She said, "Later if you want."  
Buffy read the number, as Ryan stood and buttoned her trench coat.  
"Buffy, watch out." Ryan said quietly. "And be careful. See you around."  
With that she turned and left Buffy sitting at the table, holding the napkin in her left hand.  
* * *  
"Thanks for staying with Dawn." Buffy said to one of her best buds, Xander Harris as she stood in the foyer of her house.  
"Ah, no problem." Xander said from his spot on the couch; he stood up and stretched, yawning widely.  
He started pulling on his jacket, but he stopped concern filling his dark brown eyes.  
"Hey Buf," he said, "Is something wrong?"  
"No," Buffy replied, "I'm just tired."  
"Oh okay." Xander said; walking to the front door. "I'll tell Anya you said 'Hi'."  
"Thanks," Buffy said, "Oh and if you see or hear from Willow, could you tell her I need to talk to her?"  
"Of course." Xander answered, knowing he wouldn't have gotten an answer if he asked what about.  
"Thanks Xander." Buffy said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah." Xander said, opening the door, "See you later."  
Buffy shut the door behind him, and turned back to her house. She reached into the pocket of her tight jeans and pulled out the napkin with Ryan's phone number on it. Buffy then went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. She hit talk and dialed the number. It rang four times, and just as Buffy was about to hang up, a male voice answered.  
"Yeah." He said, and more voices could be heard in the background and loud music.  
"Is Ryan there?" Buffy asked.  
"Who's calling?" the guy asked.  
"Buffy."  
"Bobby?" the guy questioned.  
"Buffy." She repeated louder.  
"Alright, hold on." He said, "Ry!"  
A few seconds later.  
"Hello."  
"Hey, its Buffy." Said she.  
"Oh hey." Ryan said.  
"A party on a Monday night?" Buffy asked.  
"Neither of us have to go to work tomorrow." Ryan said, "So, you're calling about my neck, huh?"  
"Yeah." Buffy said, "I want you to tell me what you saw."  
"Alright," Ryan said, "Here goes."  
A girl is walking down the street, coming from the local nightclub,  
A man suddenly steps in front of her.  
'Excuse me ma'am.' He says, 'I seem to have lost my dog, could you  
please help me find him?'  
Suddenly, she is up against a wall in an alley, his hand grasping her throat.  
He pulls out a gun, scaring her even more.  
'Don't worry,' he says, 'I aint gonna shoot you.'  
Instead he raises the gun high and brings the butt down hard on her head.  
"And that's all you remember?" Buffy asked.  
"Yeah." Answered Ryan. "That's pretty much all I saw."  
"Okay," Buffy said, deep in thought, "Do you know when this will happen?"  
"It already has." Ryan said, and before Buffy could ask 'when?' she added, "Saturday."  
"Damn," Buffy said, "Thanks for telling me all that you can."  
"Anytime." Ryan said, and just as Buffy was going to hang up, "Hey."  
"Yeah." Buffy said.  
"If you ever need help, any help at all," Ryan said, "Don't hesitate to ask, I'll always help you."  
"Thanks." Buffy said.  
After hanging up the phone, Buffy put the napkin on the fridge with a magnet. A voice startled her.  
"What's that?"  
Buffy spun around to see her younger sister Dawn.  
"Don't do that." Buffy said, "You scared the hell out of me."  
"Sorry." Dawn said, "What's that?" she repeated her question.  
"A number." Buffy said.  
"Whose?" asked Dawn.  
"A friend." Buffy said.  
"Jeez, sorry I asked." Dawn said.  
"No, I'm sorry." Buffy said, "I'm just not feeling well."  
Dawn nodded and went to walk away.  
"Hey Dawn." Buffy said, her sister turned back to her. "Do you still have that book Willow let you borrow?"  
"Yeah." Dawn answered.  
"I need your help." Buffy said, "I want to know everything you can find out about prophets."  
"Alrightty." Dawn said, "Will do."  
"Thanks." Buffy said, "But start tomorrow. Its late."  
The two made their way up the main staircase and disappeared into their bedrooms. Meanwhile, somewhere a way's off, underground, in a small rusty cage, a figure lay against the rotting bars. Dry blood caked her head and matted her hair. It was dark where she was, and she couldn't hear anything. She reached up and rubbed her sore neck, where a bruise of a handprint was still forming. She still didn't know how she got there. One minute she was asking that guy what his dog looked like, and before she knew it, she was down in this hole.  
Suddenly she heard footsteps. She sat up a little, as still as a stone. A bright light suddenly came on, and outside her cage, stood the hillbilly that had got her there.  
"Well, now, you're awake." He said, "How you feeling, Marli?" she didn't answer, "Oh, are you wondering how I know your name?" he held up her wallet, "Wasn't too hard to figure out."  
He suddenly moved, and Marli flinched, getting ready for him to hit her.  
"No, don't worry." He said, "I wont hurt you."  
Suddenly, a curtain like thing opened, and Marli was staring out into the faces of thousands of vampires. It was as if she was on a stage. The hillbilly laughed, and looked at her.  
"But they might."  
  
Author's Note: Did you like it? I hope you did. Well, please review and tell me what you thought about it. 


End file.
